


Done

by MissJessicaAndie



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJessicaAndie/pseuds/MissJessicaAndie
Summary: Rosalind crosses a line and Farah has had enough.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fate or win, I just wish I did. 
> 
> Just a small one shot that wouldn't leave my mind, very rough around the edges but I hope you enjoy it anyway. ❤️

Agony, that's the only word to describe the feeling in his mind as the vile woman attempts to penetrate his thoughts. Sweat pours down his face, dripping to the cold hardwood floor beneath him as a roar breaks free from his lips and his knees hit the floor. Just as quickly as it started the pain vanishes, offering a moment of reprieve as he raises his head to look at the fairy before him. 

“Tell me what I want to know and i’ll stop.” Her tone is low and cold, the almost empty classroom around them dark from her horrible magic; his thin jumper and jeans doing nothing to keep out the chill.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” 

“Tell me what she's hiding, you must know. She tells you everything but even if she didn't you know her better than anyone.” It's a true enough statement but it makes nothing clearer. She's delusional, even if he knew what she was talking about there's no way he’d tell her. Eyes glowing grey the pain hits again, like a thousand tiny sharp swords stabbing relentlessly at his head. The mental defences his mind fairy insisted upon work and though it causes pain it's worth it, he has to keep her safe and the block ensures the evil woman can't access his thoughts or control him. Panting hard, hands pressed to the floor he sighs in relief as the blanket of agony lifts once more. “Don’t think I won't resort to physical torture Silva. I will get what I want from you.” 

“I- I don't know anything!” She's been rambling on about Farah being different recently, secretive and he truly can't say that he's noticed anything like it. Falling back to sit against the wall, he's ready when the next wave hits, lashing at him repeatedly until a furious voice announces they're no longer alone. 

“ENOUGH.” It stops and he draws in gasping breaths, a hand wiping at the sweat, trying to clear his vision. Door shutting behind her he watches as his partner stalks into the room; looking every bit the powerful fairy as she comes to stand between him and her mentor. She's radiant and menacing, an interesting combination and it sparks a little pride in him. Still dressed in her training gear, she crouches in front of him to place a gentle concerned hand on his cheek; eyes glowing blue as she soothes his pain. Moaning with relief he immediately winces at her ignorance to tactics, she has straight away turned her back on their enemy; seemingly unconcerned. Straightening, he watches as she turns towards Rosalind, fury rolling from her in heavy waves as she crosses the room towards her.

“We had an agreement. You don't touch him, ever!” Venom drips from every word, he doesn't think he's ever seen her so angry. “You do whatever the hell you like to me but you can't have him.” 

“Oh come now Farah, that agreement was made when you were 16, it's probably a bit outdated now.” His heart plummets at the words, has she been protecting him this whole time? The thought makes him nauseous. 

“What do you want?” 

“I want to know what you're keeping from me, you're different, secretive; skulking off when you think I'm not looking. The agreement only applied as long as you were co-operative and since Aster Dell you’ve been anything but.” Rosalind leans against the far wall, her eyes on the younger fairy standing in the centre of the room. 

“Forcing someone to murder innocent people tends to have that effect.” A memory rises in his head and he pushes it away, wishing his legs would work so he could go to her, sensing her guilt.

“You’re so blind, Farah, so black and white that it's sickening. I suppose in your mind there's good and bad, no crossover but you are wrong. I hoped you'd grow out of such naivety, disappointing. Though I must say I am impressed with your little boyfriends mental defence. A truly powerful thing.” 

“Husband.” It's wrong to smile but he does, knows that she won't take it well and that his wife has a small smirk on her own face. “He’s my husband. Sorry we didn't invite you but the church had a strict policy against murderous psychopaths.” 

The older fairy looks positively livid. “Love makes you weak and pathetic.” 

“You’re wrong! Love makes me stronger and I won't be your puppet anymore, I am done.” Rosalind's eyes darken to grey as her magic builds and fear for his fairy slides across his skin. 

“You can't be done. If you're not with me then you are against me and I will hunt you to the ends of the earth.” 

“I'm not afraid of you anymore.” Shivering slightly he takes in his partners defensive stance, the older woman is right, there is something different about her. She's far more confident and her magic feels bigger somehow; it makes him nervous. “You crossed a line, you hurt my family and I am done.” Magic starts flying as he shuffles along the floor to the desk, taking position behind it; eyes peering over the top as Rosalind throws burst after burst at Farah, it has no effect, the younger fairy blocking it with her own magic.

Shield going up, the younger fairy slams her mentor against the wall and watches as she slides down it. “You won't kill me, you're to much of a stick in the mud.” Farah feels dangerous, power radiating from her as she prowls towards the slumped woman.

“Perhaps.” 

“Farah.” Moving out from behind the desk on his knees he calls out to her, watching as her blue eyes burn into the headmistress. “She’s not worth it.” Her arms extend, hands pressing to the older woman's temples.

“Come on Farah, do it.” 

“No, ignore her.” Blue fluid flows from her hands as Rosalind gasps and he watches as she lifts from the floor; encased by the magic. The blue cocoon hovers even as her eyes return to beautiful brown and she hurries along the floor towards him, leaving the woman suspended. “Is she?” 

“No, just trapped.” Pulling her into his arms he sinks down so she's in his lap, leaning in to her hair as he takes a deep breath. “Are you okay?” 

“Better now.” Her lips press against his, their forehead’s touching. 

“She's right though, something is different. What's going on?” Tears spring to her eyes and concern washes over him? “Farah?” 

“I'm pregnant Saul.” He hears the words but they don't seem to process and she takes pity on him. Pulling his hand to her stomach. “We’re having a baby.” 

He beams at her, smothering her in kisses as his heart pounds with joy and excitement. “Mrs Silva you are incredible. I love you. Both of you.” Stroking her stomach gently, she shows her own breath taking smile. 

“We love you too.”


End file.
